Memories
by MuldoonMalfoyOsmanClarksonWho
Summary: A short Harmony (Harry/Hermione) one shot. Set just after the war.


AN: I hope you enjoy this little Harry/Hermione one shot.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the fabulous J K Rowling!**

* * *

"Sometimes, Hermione, I wish we had just stayed here, like you suggested."

Hermione didn't reply. She just stroked Harry's hands, which were entwined with her own.

They stayed, sitting side by side, their backs against the rough bark on a tall tree, in the forest of Dean, listening to the sounds of the forest. The sunbeams, which had slipped through the branches, danced on their faces, tracing warmth on their cheeks, in sly patterns. They often came back here. Sometimes they would read to eachother, sometimes they would dance and other times they would just talk.

It felt as though it were the only place where they could be alone and get away from the chaos that the war had caused. It had caused Hermione and Ron to get together and then break up after a week. It had caused Ginny to break up with Harry, because she was so upset about Fred's death. Finally, though this was a good thing, it had caused Hermione and Harry to realise how much they loved and needed eachother.

Secretly, Hermione missed the days when it had just been Harry and herself, searching for the horcruxes, in order to save the world, though she did not know that Harry also missed those days.

"We'll be okay, Harry." Hermione said, looking up at Harry's smooth face, with his delicate nose and his beautiful green eyes. "The war is over and everything is good."

"Not everything." Harry looked down into her brown eyes. "Not your parents."

"Harry, you tried." Hermione said, wearily. She looked away, with tears sparking in her eyes.

"I should have done better. I'm sorry."

"Harry," Hermione looked into his eyes, "it's okay. They'll be fine; they have the best healers in St Mungo's looking after them, thanks to you."

"But, Hermione, they don't remember you."

"They will." Hermione said, confidently.

Hermione, Ron and Harry, after the war was over, had travelled straight to Australia to lift the memory charm on Hermione's parents, but it hadn't exactly gone to plan.

Ron had accidently tripped up Harry, as Hermione was performing the charm and Harry had, consequently, smashed into Hermione.

Hermione's parents' brains had been completely addled and their bodies had been completely distorted, due to the wonky spell. Harry had, luckily, quickly apparated to St Mungo's, taking Dr and Mrs Granger with him. Because Harry had acted so quickly, the Grangers' distorted bodies had been corrected, but their brains remained addled.

Currently, the finest healers in St Mungo's were caring for them, desperately trying to restore the Grangers' brains.

"Yes. They will." Harry said, softly. "And the first thing I am going to ask them, is for your hand in marriage."

Three months later, Hermione was reading to Harry, on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. She was lying on her back on the floor, with her head on Harry's lap. Harry was stroking her hair, whilst she read to him. There was a lazy silence in the common room, apart from the sound of Hermione's voice; they were the only ones in the room.

"Bertie laughed, "Oho," he chuckl-" Hermione was interrupted by a patronus. It was from a wizard at St Mungo's.

"_Your presence, Hermione Granger, is required immediately at St Mungo's hospital."_

Hermione and Harry looked at eachother.

"We'll floo." Harry said.

"Hermione Granger?" A short wizard asked her. She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"I'm afraid, sir, I can't let you in." He added, looking at Harry.

"Oh please, sir, Harry won't be any harm." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, erm… oh, go on then." He waved them away, towards the room where Dr and Mrs Granger were staying.

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

"Mum. Dad." Hermione felt faint. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over her eyelids.

"Hermione." Her mother repeated. A fat tear escaped and slid down Hermione's cheek.

"Oh, my darling, come here." Her mother beckoned to her. Hermione ran to her side and her mother pulled her into a hug.

"HERMIONE!" A very loud, high pitched voice squealed, sending Hermione shooting upwards with fright. Harry giggled. Hermione's father had woken from his slumber.

"Darling, how could we forget you?" Hermione's mother said. She too was now crying.

"Come and give me a cuddle." Her father said.

Hermione left her mother, who had been stroking her hair, protectively.

"I love you." She said to them both, as her father stood up and hugged her. "And I'm sorry."

"What for?" Her father asked her.

A few hours later, Hermione and Harry had explained everything to them; everything about the war and why Hermione had modified their memories.

"Finally, Dr Granger, I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter." Harry finished.

Hermione looked at him.

"Is that what you want?" Hermione's father asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I can't say that I'm thrilled to give up my daughter at such a young age and when I have only just remembered that I have a daughter. However, after all you two have done, I think you deserve to be happy. Of course, Harry, you have my permission."

SIX MONTHS LATER

Before the priest had even had the chance to say, "You may now kiss the bride," Harry and Hermione had fused their lips together and the rings on their fingers shimmered signalling that the marriage was forever, sealed, perfect; the rings were never going to come off and that was the way that Hermione and Harry wanted it.

They lived in peace, in harmony with the wizards and witches who lived with them. Harry's scar never hurt him again and Hermione's parents never had cause to forget their only daughter.

Everything was good and everything would always be good; Harry and Hermione had eachother, forever.


End file.
